Evil But Innocent
by DrekonDLuna
Summary: Allen has never had a good life. First he was dumped on the streets of London by is 'Parents' when he was three. Second every village he went to tried to kill him and last no one ever tried to help. So He snaps. Two years later and the Earl happens to come across him while he was looking after a new akuma. Evil/Innocent/Noah!Allen. He like to murder. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ.


**Allen's POV**

Alone. That's all I have ever been is alone. No one looked at me. No one would touch me. No one would care for me. I had no home, no parents and no place that I felt safe. My parents didn't want me and there reason was because they thought that I was a _monster_ that I didn't belong in there perfect family. When I turned 3 they put... No they dumped me on the streets of london. When they were there because of my father business. After that I wondered around looking for a place to stay but every orphanage and every foster home didn't want me. They would always call me a _monster_ because of my left arm. It was blood red with a green cross on the top of my hand that looked like it was burned into my skin. So how I would survive was by stealing. I didn't care if it was wrong. All I knew was that I needed to survive and at any means. One day I went to another village because the city was getting to hektikk. The first thing the people did when they saw me and my arm. They started to chase me with fire and pitchforks in hand. When they caught me they tried to crucify me. I don't know how I survived but I did. I left that horrible place and went to another town and the same thing happened. So I decided to live in the woods for awhile and I actually ended up being able to survive. But that was short lived when the people from a village tried to kill me. I finally snapped. That was the last straw. When one of the people came at me with a pitchfork I dodge the attack and took the pitchfork and started to kill the person. At that moment I never felt so alive. _Humans._ They are despicable. They fear what they don't understand. After that day I went around killing anyone that would call me a _monster._

At the moment I was sleeping by a tree outside of a random town that I came across. I had blood all over me and I didn't care who found me at that moment. I just wanted to sleep. Then I heard a gunshot and I cracked one of my silver eyes. I saw smoke from the town I just came from. I got curious. So I ran to where the shots were coming from and what I found was amazing. It looked like a weapon but I didn't know how to describe what I saw. All I knew was that who ever made it was a genius. I was behind a wall when I saw a lady run away from the thing. So I ran after her bent on another kill this bloody night.

 **Earl's POV**

I was out doing my usual errands and I was looking after the newest akuma. It was at the moment killing everyone in the village. The newest akuma was a woman and her husband was just killed. She said that it was a knife that killed him but i didn't care. Over the span of two years my akuma supply went up a lot. Most of them coming from England in specific. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to how was helping me. Then as a woman ran away from the akuma a Boy about five that had blood all over him started to chase the woman. I started to follow him by air to see what he would do. It surprised me to see him through a knife at her legs and she fell down and he took the knife out of her right leg. All the woman did was scream will the boy was stabbing her in different places and then her screams stopped and the boy stood up and had turned around. He had a big smile on his face. I flew down and approached the boy.

"Hi there boy" I said and he turned around. He looked nervous and had his guard up. He wasn't answering and I was looking into his silver eye and I could sense something, something familiar. Then it hit me he was are lost fourteenth. I felt so happy that I found him before the damn exorcists. "Um hi" he said a little nervously.

"What would an innocent boy like you be doing in a place like this." I said because he was and if you were in my family killing humans was normal.

" _Innocent,_ Yeah right. If you saw me kill the bitch then i'm anything but." the boy said with a smile.

"Well in my family it's normal to kill the stupid humans." this grabbed his attention. "In fact would you mind telling me what a boy like you is doing here. where are your parents." I hope he didn't have any because i wanted him to be apart of my family.

"The dumped me on the streets of London two years. Since then i've been going village to village killing people that called me names or tried to kill me." He said with a sad face. He was the person that made my akuma supply go up.

"Well then would you mind joining my family." He looked at me like I grew another head.

"Um would you really want someone like me."

"What do you mean like you." he didn't say anything he took off the glove he was wearing and then I saw it his arm was made of innocents. I felt mad because a piece of the fake gods crystal was in my precious fourteenth. "Hm, What if I said I could get rid of the arm you have and give you a the arm you were supposed to have." He looked at me with a smile and nodded. "Good I have a feeling you will fit right in with my family. Though there is some things you'll need to know first, ok." He nodded. I then went closer to him and picked him up and put him on my shoulder. Which was easy because he was so small. He didn't seem to mind as I started to walk and walked to a small clinic. When we got there i told the boy that I would have to put him to sleep so it didn't hurt him when I took his arm off. He nodded and I put him to sleep. As soon as I got his arm off something happened that surprised me. Where his arm was a new one was starting to go and within ten minutes he had a new one that looked like the other. I think it was his dormant Noah. He then stayed asleep for the rest of the day. I was glad that we had our fourteenth back.

 **HOPED YOU LIKED IT I JUST CAME UP WITH THE STORY WHEN I WAS WRITING EVIL SIDE REVEALED AND JUST STARTED TO TYPE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND BEFORE YOU ASK. I LIKE TO WRITE ALLEN AS AN EVIL PERSON BUT I WILL MAKE A STORY WHERE HE ISN'T… MAYBE..**


End file.
